Friends Reunited
by Blackfire 181
Summary: After the death of her parents, Kagome lived with the fourth Hokage. Then one day, she disappeared.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After the death of her parents, Kagome lived with the fourth Hokage. Then one day, she disappeared.

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. If SessyLover did, Neji Hyuuga would be up in her room. And Kara would be keeping him near her at all times.

Friends Reunited

Chapter 1

Bed time 9:00 P.M.

Kagome went to bed and tried to sleep. She tossed and turned for hours, but she could not get to sleep. So, she got up and went into the kitchen to get some thing to drink. On her way back to her room, she went into her parent's room. But then, she heard her mother yelling down stairs, so she went to see what that noise was.

Just as she about to come down the stairs she heard her mother yell, "NO! KAGOME RUN HIDE!" Frightened by the fear in her mother's voice, Kagome quietly went down the remaining steps and hid in the closet at the bottom of the stairs.

She watched in horror as her father fell forward, covered in his own blood, dead. Her mother fought on trying to protect her family, until she too collapsed dead.

The men left knowing that their work was done. Once they where gone, Kagome came out of the closet she was hiding in and ran to her mother and father trying to get them up by saying, "Mommy, Daddy you can get up now! The bad people are gone."

But, when they did not move she tried shaking them. When that didn't work, she started crying saying, "Mommy, Daddy, please wake up!" When Kagome realized that they were dead, she started crying even harder and decided to go hide in her room in case the killers came back.

The next day some people from the village came to visit with Kagome's parents and when they were found dead, they went and got the fourth hokage. They went back to Kagome's house and went inside. When Kagome heard the front door close again, she went to check it out. She went to the top of the stairs and looked down to see who it was. The fourth hokage looked up the stairs and saw Kagome.

Kagome realized she had been seen and went back to her bedroom to hide. The fourth hokage went up the stairs and into Kagome's bedroom to look for her. When he was looking for her on the other side of her room, she went to jump out her window, but the yondaime turned around and saw her as she was about to jump out her window. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her off the windowsill, with Kagome yelling, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I don't want to end up like my parents."

Yondaime Hokage said, "You're not going to end up like your parents I'm taking to my home to take care of you. I won't let anything bad happen to you I promise."

"Do you really promise?"

"Yes, no matter what, I will always protect you."

"I'm sorry for my behavior. I was so scared, and I did not realize who you were till now, Lord Hokage."

"It's ok, I'm not mad at you were only trying to survive, am I right or wrong?"

"Yes your right Lord Hokage."

"What's your name, child?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi."

...Knock… Knock…

"Enter"

"Sorry to have disturbed you and Kagome."

"It's ok Sarutobi, what is it?"

"I really think that we should get her out of here, the killers could come back."

"You are right. Are you ready to go Kagome?"

"Kagome are you alright? What's wrong?!?" A new, much younger, voice asked.

"Iruka?!?!?" Kagome said in surprise.

-----------------------------------------

Review if you like we do not accept flames.

Sorry if it's bad, this is a new process for us! It's kind of hard at first...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or any of its characters...But one day...!

Friends Reunited

Chapter Two

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time:**

"Iruka?!?!?" Kagome said in surprise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This time:**

Yondaime and Sarutobi both looked at Iruka in surprise.

"Sorry Hokage-sama. I saw Sarutobi-sama head to Kagome-chan's house and I wanted to see if she was okay."

"I'm okay Iruka-kun."

"Let's go Kagome." The Yondaim, Arashi, said.

"Yes Hokage-sama!"

The four lft the house. The two adults walked in front while the children walked behind talking quietly.

"Mom and Dad were murdered the other night. Hokage-sama offered to let me stay with him," Kagome explained.

"Kagome-chan...Are you alright then?"

"I'm sad, but I'll be okay."

The two continued to talk about what their plans for the day would be since the academy was closed for repairs.

2 days later

Two days ago, Kagome arrived in her new home. She spent her time with Iruka settling into her room and getting to know the place.

She now knows her way pretty well Arashi's huge home.

Today, Kagome decided to explore the surrounding area of her home.

Kagome opened the door and saw Iruka about to knock.

"Iruka-kun!"

"Kagome-chan, I wanted to see what you were going to do today?"

"I was about to go explore around my new home, want to join me?"

"Sure!"

Kagome pulled Iruka with her to the forest. They saw many rabbits, deer, and birds. The forest was relatively peaceful and the noises were calming. The chirping birds made the forest seem like a fantasy with their melodic chirps.

Kagome and Iruka had been walking for ten minutes when Kagome spotted something off to the right. Her curiosity grew.

"Iruka-kun! Let's go over there! I want to see what that light is!"

"I don't think that's a good idea Kagome-chan. You should be careful when you come across something unknown..."

"Don't worry so much! Come on!"

They arrived at the spot and Kagome seemed in a trance with it. She reached out to touch it when Iruka cried, "Don't touch it!"

"I...can't...help it...It's...calling to me..." Kagome said dreamily.

Kagome's hand went into the strange light.

"It feels...so— " Kagome started but never finished. For, at that moment, a bright light filled the forest. When it faded, Kagome was gone.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" Iruka shouted.

Tears started pouring down his face as he realized Kagome was no longer there. He ran off for the Hokage in his tower to tell him of this new situation.

As for Kagome, she was in a new world. Where for the next six years, she would be a normal girl trying to get home. At age 15 normal ended. She fell into the well beginning a two year adventure to stop an evil from spreading and completing the Shikon no Tama.

TBC

Thank you for the reviews! We appreciate your support! Your reviews encourage us to go on, so please send your thoughts in!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or any of its characters!

Friends Reunited

Chapter Two

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Last time:**

As for Kagome, she was in a new world. Where for the next six years, she would be a normal girl trying to get home. At age 15 normal ended. She fell into the well beginning a two year adventure to stop an evil from spreading and completing the Shikon no Tama.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This time:**

Iruka was walking through the forest thinking about nothing. His mind was blank except for thought on Kagome. Kagome had now been gone for nine years. He was 18 years old and Kagome would be 17 years old.

Iruka had gone on a walk earlier that morning since the academy was closed for repairs, so he didn't have to go into teach until next week. But, he had a feeling too. Something good was about to happen. So, he walked out the door and let his feet wander.

About five miles from his apartment (in the forest), Iruka stumbled on something. Thinking it was a root or a branch, he looked down to see. It was a girl! Not any girl, but somebody who looked like someone he hadn't seen since he was nine years old. But no, that was only a fantasy and could never happen. In any case, Iruka picked the girl up and headed back to the village.

Iruka took the girl to the hospital and the medic-nins started to search for injuries. Apparently, she had no injuries. She was only unconscious.

---The next day---

The girl awoke and looked around. She saw an unfamiliar blond haired woman who looked to be in her 20s. (Though she was actually over 40 (Naruto met her she was 50, and that was 10 years later...more or less))

"Good you're awake. Now do you feel up to answering questions?"

The girl started.

"Who are you?" The girl in the hospital bed asked.

"My name is Tsunade. Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"What's your name?" Tsunade asked.

"Uzamaki Kagome."

"Uzamaki? As in Arashi's daughter? I thought he only had a son!"

"I was taken in when by Arashi when my parents were murdered."

"What happened?"

"I was hiding from some men. My mother had told me to hide and so i could only watch. My adopted father, Yondaime Hokage, came and offered me a place to live. A few days later though, I was transported to another world. Iruka and I were walking in the forest when I saw a light. I foolishly touched and was transported to a non-ninja village, known as Tokyo. I was there for six years when I fell down a well. It transported me 500 years ago. I was a part of a group that included a hanyou, taijiya, houshi, kitsune, and neko youkai. We worked together to gather the shards of a jewel known as the Jewel of Four Souls. I'm sure you've probably heard the legend about it."

"Yes...I have. A miko showed up and freed the hanyou. Her incarnation was brought to life again. At the end of the battles though, she disappeared. She was never heard from again."

"That was me. I was forced back after we defeated Naraku. And now I am home. After nine years...I really missed Iruka all those years. He was always there for me..."

"You mean Umino Iruka?"

"Yes...is he here? What happened while I was gone?" Kagome asked starting to panic.

"Iruka is fine. In fact, I'll send for him when I leave."

"I'm sorry...earlier did you say hokage? What about the Fourth? What happened to father?"

"I'll let Iruka tell you that...It would be easier, I think, coming from him."

Tsunade got up and left the room before Kagome could ask anymore questions.

Ten minutes later, a man burst into the room. He had a chunnin vest and blue pants. His hair was in a high ponytail and he had a scar across his nose.

"Iruka?" Kagome asked nervously. "Kagome! It is you! You're back!" Iruka exclaimed.

"Kagome, you'll be released into Iruka's care since you don't have any injuries." The hokage said interrupting the two and then leaving.

"Come Kagome, I'll check you out of the hospital and then we can talk more."

"Kagome agreed and Iruka left. Kagome found a pair of clothes at the end of her bed and changed into them. Iruka knocked on the door and Kagome opened it. The two walked out of the hospital happier than they've ever been for the past nine years.

TBC

Well hope that was okay, Kara's muse ran away from her and so she couldn't write ANYTHING for a period of time. But it seems to be back for now...at least on this story. Not her others...she still has writers block on her others. Oh and the next chapter will be a while. We're having writers block at the moment. Chapter 4 is started but, progress is kinda slow.Please be patient for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto or any of its character!

Friends reunited

Chapter 4

--------------------------------------------------------

Last time:

Kagome agreed and Iruka left. Kagome found a pair of clothes at the end of her bed

And changed into them. Iruka knocked on the door and Kagome opened it. The two walked out of the hospital happier than they've ever been for the past nine years.

-----------------------------------------------------

This time:

Iruka and Kagome walked to the park so they could talk in private. When they got to the park and sat down on a bench, Kagome started asking questions left and right.

"Iruka what happened to father after I disappeared?"

"Kagome I have something to tell you about your father, so please listen to me. Your father gave his life to save this village."

"But how did he die? Wasn't there some people from the village to protect him?"

"Kagome please let me finish talking before you start asking questions ok. You see it was when I was twelve years old. A nine tailed fox demon, known as Kyuubi, attacked the village. My parents fought in the war against the Kyuubi along side the fourth hokage. They died, a lot of people died that night. Lord Hokage realized that he had two choices, he can either surrender and let the village be destroyed or he could use a jutsu he had created himself known as the death reaper seal jusu, which would be the most effective but also most fatal to him. So in the end, he used the death reaper seal jusu. And ended up sacrificing his own life."

"Oh I see," Kagome said, "Hey Iruka who's that coming over here?"

TBC

Sorry it took so long to up date I had lost my muse for a bit. Please R & R it would make both of us happy! And sorry for the shortness, we're both short on time and had things come up. Update coming soon! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: we don't own Naruto or any of its character!

(This has a semi-spoiler on the rumor of the relationship of the 4th Hokage and Naruto. It may or may not be true...we don't know for sure! If someone wants to tell us that'd be nice!)

Friends reunited

Chapter 4

--------------------------------------------------------

Last time:

"Oh I see," Kagome said, "Hey Iruka who's that coming over here?"

-----------------------------------------------------

This time:

Iruka looked toward where Kagome pointed.

"Hey Naruto, Jiraiya-sama," Iruka called out to them.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"Oh that's right, you haven't met them before," Iruka said as the two came up to them, "Kagome, this is Naruto Uzumaki and Jiraiya, of the Legendary Sannin.

"Oh wow! Naruto-kun looks a lot like Yondaime-otou..."

"Yeah there is a similarity in looks and personality between the two."

Naruto and Jiraiya finally reached the bench, and before either Iruka or Kagome could speak...Naruto spoke.

"Who're you?"

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

Jiraiya was standing, staring open-mouthed at Kagome.

"Oooooh! Such a beautiful young maiden!" He blurted, drooling.

"Pervert!" Kagome screamed slapping him.

"Owwwww," Jiraiya whined.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I should have warned you about Jiraiya-sama."

"That's alright. I'm used to dealing with guys like him on a daily basis. So, Naruto. How would you like some ramen? My treat," Kagome asked kindly.

"Ramen!" Naruto cheered.

"I would love to have some ramen with you, Kagome-chan," Jiraiya said suggestively.

"Not. You. Naruto," Kagome spoke danger rolling off her aura in waves.

Jiraiya cowered back from Kagome, sensing the danger.

"Ne, why can't Ero-Sennin come?" Naruto asked.

"I'd like to get to know my half-brother, if you don't mind that is Iruka..."

"No I don't mind. I'll meet you at the park this afternoon instead, alright?"

"Kay!" Kagome said, suddenly hyper.

"Oi, what did you mean 'half-brother'" Naruto asked as he and Kagome made their way to Ichiraku's.

"Your father took me in when I was eight. He saved me from the men who killed my parents. Technically, I'm only a girl taken into his home...but he treated me as a daughter and I, him as a father...even though I only lived with him a couple days. Therefore, since you're his son, I will call you brother. Is that bad?"

"No! No I just...wondered...is all..."

"All right, let's go get that ramen now!" Naruto cheered.

Kagome looped her arm through the 12 year old, hyperactive shinobi's arm, and together they walked arm in arm to lunch.

As they ate, they got to know one another better. Kagome told Naruto about what their father was like, never mentioning a name; why she was gone for so many years; and her relationship to Iruka.

Naruto told Kagome how harsh life was for him as a child; about his team mates; and sensei.

Kagome was upset to hear how Naruto had been treated before, but she was glad he found friends.

After the two were done eating, they walked down the path to Team Seven's training grounds.

-------------------

"Ne, Kagome-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering, why did you never say Tou-san's name?"

"Ah...I don't think I should be the one to explain Naruto, sorry. You should ask Iruka or someone else."

"I have! But they always evade my question!"

"Maybe, when the time is right, you'll know. Now just isn't a right time I guess..."

"But-"

"Look its Kakashi! Hey Kakashi!" Kagome yelled.

Kakashi Hatake looked up from his Icha-Icha Paradise book, blinking.

"K-Kagome?"

"It is you! How've you been?!?"

"You...know each other? Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked confusedly looking back and forth between the two.

"We were friends back in childhood, until Kagome disappeared one day. We hadn't seen each other since." Was Kakashi's reply.

"I can explain," Kagome sighed, "I was sent to another world for a few years and then I fell back in time to 500 years ago where I went back and forth between present and past. I had to defeat an evil that threatened the past before I was sent back home to Konoha."

"Hm..." Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"Well anyway! I'm back now!"

"It's good to see you again, Kagome." Kakashi said softly.

Kagome left Naruto with Kakashi saying she had to meet up with Iruka now.

She headed to the park on the outskirts of Konoha and sat on a bench.

She was waiting for five minutes before and unknown presence was felt behind her. She started to turn around, when a pale hand covered her mouth stopping her movement and preventing a scream.

"Behave Little Miko, "the voice hissed before she felt the other hand hit the pressure point on her back and she knew no more.

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHAHA another cliffy! Anyway hope this makes up for the previous chapter's shortness! Can anyone guess who the voice belonged to at the end?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of its characters

Friends reunited

Chapter 6

Last Time

"Behave Little Miko", the voice hissed before she felt the other hand hit the pressure point on her back and she knew no more.

This Time

When Kagome woke up she tried to move to get a look at her surrounding to find out where she was. But she could not because she was tied up. When Kagome could not figure out where she was, she shouted, "WHERE AM I!?"

The response she got was laughter. "HAHAHAHA I see your are a wake little miko."

"Who are you?" Kagome asked. "My name is Ororchimaru, little miko, or should I say Kagome Uzumaki." "How do you know my name and what do you want from me?" Kagome asked. "I want your powers, Kagome give them to me or you will die!" Ororchimaru told her.

(At Konohagakure village)

"Iruka you are to out where Ororchimaru is hiding and save Kagome, because what ever he has planned for her is not going to be good at all. Do I make myself clear Iruka?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade," Iruka said.

"Good now get going!" Tsunade said as a sign for them to leave and find Kagome.

(Somewhere in the forest)

"Iruka how much farther do we have to go?" "I'm afraid I do not know Kakashi but I'm sure we are near Kagome-chan... where ever it is Ororchimaru took her." "Kakashi-sensei? Is Kagome-chan going to be okay when we find her?" "I'm sure she will be fine Naruto..." 'I hope.' "Ok… hey Kakashi-sensei who are those people that is following us?" "What are you talking about Naruto? There is no following us." "Yes there are just look behind us!" Iruka and Kakashi (wanting to show Naruto that there is no one following them) stopped to look behind them and sure enough there where people following them. Thinking that the people were a threat, they pulled out there weapons and told Naruto and the others to do the same. "Who the hell are you people?" Kakashi asked the group that had been following them. A girl with black hair and browns and wearing fighting armor stepped forward and spoke. "I'm Sango and these are my friends Miroku, who is a monk, Inuyasha, who is half-demon, Shippo a fox demon, the prick over beside Inuyasha is his older brother Sesshoumaru and he is a full blooded dog demon. And this is Kouga he is a wolf-demon." "And what are you Sango-san?" Iruka asked. "Me? I'm a demon slayer." "I see but that does not tell us why you were following us back there." "We want to help you find Kagome-chan!" "How do you know Kagome-chan?" Iruka asked. "Because we are her friends you stupid human," said Inuyasha. "What you humans to Kagome-chan?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Me and Iruka knew her when we where younger and Naruto is Kagome-chan's younger half-brother," Kakashi said.

"Well if you are guys are coming with us then lets get a move on it cause I now know where Ororchimaru has taken Kagome-chan," said Iruka. "Right lets go every one," said Kakashi. "We need to head straight," said Iruka. With that everyone took off once more.

(Outside Ororchimaru's hideout)

Iruka and the others had just got there when they heard Kagome-chan scream "I'LL NEVER GIVE YOU MY MIKO POWERS TO USE FOR EVIL! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" Then they head Ororchimaru say "Then I guess I'll have to kill you." Inuyasha started to growl as he heard Ororchimaru say this and takes out his sword and tells the others it's time to get Kagome back and breaks down the door and use his wind-scar to send Ororchimaru flying

(With Kagome and Ororchimaru)

Ororchimaru was about to kill Kagome when someone yelled out wind-scar, and he got sent flying. Kagome knowing who was as soon as they said wind-scar said "INUYASHA IS THAT YOU!?"

Iruka and the others see Kagome and run to her side while Iruka was asking "Kagome-chan are you okay?" As he unties her while the others are keeping an eye on Inuyasha and Ororchimaru who were now fighting. "Yea I'm okay Iruka-kun," Kagome said. Kakashi who was worried for his friend, asked "Are you sure?" Which Kagome answers with a yes. "Good," Iruka said. As he puts Kagome on his back to carry her to the village he said, "Let's get back to the village then, everyone is worried about you." Sango taking that as her cue to tell Inuyasha to end the battle says "Inuyasha its time to end it now!"

Inuyasha ends the battle with a wind-scar and knocks Ororchimaru out. The trip back to the village was a quite one with Iruka carrying a sleeping Kagome who he wakes as they enter the village.

(At the village)

"Kagome-chan we are home now its time to wake up so Lady Tsunade can ask you some questions." "I'm awake now Iruka-kun..." said Kagome who had just noticed that they where in Tsunade's office. "Iruka can you and the others give me and Kagome some privacy so we can talk?" Tsunade asked. "Sure, see you later Kagome-chan," Iruka said.

"Okay Kagome I know that this is a bit soon but I need to know what Ororchimaru wanted from you so we can protect you." Kagome took a deep breath and said "He was after..."

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HAHAHAHA another cliffy! Anyway hope this makes up for the previous chapter's shortness! Can anyone guess who the voice belonged to at the end?

PLEASE REVIEW!

(Kara note: I AM VERY SORRY for the late posting! Truthfully...I forgot about it...I'll try not to do that again!!!!!!!! SORRY!!!!)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of its characters or Inuyasha and its characters!

Unbelievable! We kept forgetting to put Inuyasha down...that's embarrassing...so yeah in previous chapters, we still never owned it!

SO sorry for the wait! It's been a rough time and writers block struck...so yeah please enjoy!

Friends reunited

Chapter 6

Last Time

"Okay Kagome I know that this is a bit soon but I need to know what Ororchimaru wanted from you so we can protect you." Kagome took a deep breath and said "He was after..."

This Time

"He was after my body. To do the body-transfer jutsu, for my powers," Kagome admitted as she began her story:

---Flashback---

_Kagome left Naruto with Kakashi saying she had to meet up with Iruka now._

_She headed to the park on the outskirts of Konoha and sat on a bench._

_She was waiting for five minutes before and unknown presence was felt behind her. She started to turn around, when a pale hand covered her mouth stopping her movement and preventing a scream._

"_Behave Little Miko, "the voice hissed before she felt the other hand hit the pressure point on her back and she knew no more._

Kagome awoke hours later to a dark room that smelled of mold and must. She slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. There was a door straight across from her on the plain, un-sheeted, mattress she lay on. There were no windows but a single bulb on the roof that was off at the moment.

"I see you are awake, Miko..." A voice hissed from somewhere in the corner near the door.

"Who are you?" Kagome whispered.

"My name is Orochimaru. And you my little miko, are just what I need."

"And what is that?" Kagome asked, sounding a little braver than she felt.

"A body and power. Very powerful miko, you are."

"My...body? And how did you know I'm a miko? What if I'm not, huh?"

"I have a very loyal...friend...in Konoha. All it took was an offer for power and he spilled all he knew. As for if you are a miko or not...well you better be glad you are."

"W-what?"

"You heard me," Orochimaru smirked leaving the room, "I'll be back to do the transfer, prepare your self Miko...for your death."

---End Flashback---

"When he came back, I fought. I refused to be that creature's container to do evil. I tried to purify with purified kunai and shurinken, but nothing worked. He over powered me and was about to start the jutsu when Iruka arrived." Kagome trailed off looking dazed.

Tsunade looked concerned.

"You should go to the hospital for a check-up...I'll send for Iruka to take you. He will take you home when you are released. We'll have to set up an appartment for you, but it will take some time.

Meanwhile, I'll look over everything you have told me."

"Alright."

Tsunade sent one of the messenger birds to Iruka and 15 minutes later, he arrived.

"Hai?"

"Take Kagome to the hospital. Once she is released take her to your home."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Iruka and Kagome left the office and Tsunade slumped in her seat.

"I need some sake...Shizune! Bring me sake!"

TBC!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or any of its characters or Inuyasha or any or its characters

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or any of its characters or Inuyasha or any or its characters

Friends Reunited

Chapter 8

Last time

Iruka and Kagome left the office and Tsunade slumped in her seat I need some sake… Shizune "bring me sake!"

This time

"Lady Tsunade, why do you even bother telling me to bring you sake, you drink too much as it is. So, I'm not going to bring you any sake. Drinking sake is not going to solve any thing. The problem we have right now with Orochimaru being after Kagome should be brought to the counsel immediately." "I know Shizune, but I need a quick drink of sake, so I can think of how to address the situation at hand." Shizune sighed. "Alright, fine...but just one drink Lady Tsunade," Shizune said as she left the room to get the sake.

-With Kagome and Iruka-

"Well Kagome, from what the doctors said there is nothing wrong. So what do you want to do now?" Iruka asked. "Let's go find Kakashi and Guy, so we can hang out like when we were kids. And maybe we even spar for awhile." Kagome smiled. "That sounds like a great idea. They might be down at the training grounds with their teams doing mock battles. So shall we head that way?" Kagome nodded happily.

As Kagome and Iruka were making their way the training grounds they ran into Kakashi and Guy. "Hey Kagome, Iruka over here," Kakashi called out. Kagome and Iruka turned around. "Kakashi, Guy we were just heading to the training grounds to look-" Kagome started but was interrupted by a gasp from Gai. "Kagome you really have returned! I've missed you so much!" "I've missed you too, Guy; anyways, we were looking for the two of you. Where were you two anyway?" Kagome continued. "Sorry Kagome, Kakashi and I were visiting the hero's monument. But we're headed to the training grounds now if you and Iruka would like to walk with us Kagome." "That's fine with me Guy. What do you think Iruka?" "Sounds good to me how about you Kakashi?" "I have no complaints about that idea." "Then what are we waiting for lets go!" Kagome cheered. "Ha ha ha Kagome will never change will she?" Iruka chuckled. "No Iruka, she won't. Let's go Guy," Kakashi said. "Right Kakashi!"

Iruka and Kagome once again started to make their way to the training grounds, this time with Guy and Kakashi in tow. As they got closer to the training grounds, they heard the sounds of fighting going on. "Who's Naruto fighting, Kakashi?" Gai asked. "I'm not sure but from the looks of things it might be that young half demon that helped Iruka and I find Kagome. What do you think Iruka?" "I agree with you Kakashi." "Did... you say... half demon, Iruka?" Kagome asked hesitantly. "Yeah, why?" "Because I might know who it is...but just to be sure…SIT BOY!!" THUD! "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Yep that's Inuyasha, Kagome thought.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the late update! Here's chapter nine, and some answers to a couple of reviewers questions:

**KitsuneShinobi**: It's Inuyasha! He doesn't trust people he just meets and picks fights with suspicious people, well in his opinion of suspicious that is.

**mahi101**: We apologize if you don't like Kagome Iruka pairing...but that's exactly what this story is.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or any of its characters or Inuyasha or any or its characters

* * *

Last Time

"Did... you say... half demon, Iruka?" Kagome asked hesitantly. "Yeah, why?" "Because I might know who it is...but just to be sure…SIT BOY!!" THUD! "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Yep that's Inuyasha, Kagome thought.

This Time

"Inuyasha! How did you get here!?" Kagome screamed excitedly.

"WENCH IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY AFTER SITTING ME?!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Ooops...I'm very sorry!" Kagome clapped her hands together and bowed her head.

"Is that all you can say for yourself??" Inuyasha asked, severely ticked.

"Hehehe..." Kagome sweat dropped.

"Kagome, do you know Inuyasha-san?" Iruka asked.

"Eh...you could say that...I met him during those years I was missing here. He's from Feudal Japan...I was dragged there by Mistress Centipede, a youkai, and he saved me. We traveled Japan in search of the Shikon no Tama shards...that I broke...Hey...how do you know Inuyasha? And how did he even get here?" Kagome asked.

"Thats because we led him and his group to the snake's lair to rescue you."

"SANGO!" Kagome cried and rushed to hug her friend. Sango hugged back.

"How on earth did you two get here?" Kagome asked.

"Not just us two...but Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Rin, and Sesshoumaru as well!"

"Sesshoumaru...as in...Ice-Man?"

"Did you say something, Miko?" A cold voice asked.

"Er...no! No I didn't Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"I thought so."

"Anyway, Sango, how did you guys get here?"

"It was Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha actually...They got into a fight over the Tetsaiga and next thing we know, they're falling through air! We followed them and found ourselves in a whole new world. We came across your scent and followed it. Then we met Iruka-san and a group that was heading the same way. We asked what happened and they said "Kagome has been kidnapped!" So we told them how we knew you and would help get you back!"

Kagome teared up, "It's wonderful to see you again! I thought I'd never see you after Naraku was defeated."

"We missed you as well, Lady Kagome," Miroku said.

"Yeah! Inuyasha wouldn't stop bullying me after you left!" Shippo cried.

"Oh really? I-nu-ya-sha!" Kagome said sweetly.

"Uh...yes?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"SIT BOY! (bam!) How dare you hurt Shippo!!"

"HE WAS GETTING ON MY NERVES! WHINING ABOUT YOU AND ALL!"

"SIT BOY!" (bam!)

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the late update

Sorry for the late update! Here's chapter ten

* * *

Friends Reunited

Chapter 10

--

Last Time:

Kagome teared up, "It's wonderful to see you again! I thought I'd never see you after Naraku was defeated."

"We missed you as well, Lady Kagome," Miroku said.

"Yeah! Inuyasha wouldn't stop bullying me after you left!" Shippo cried.

"Oh really? I-nu-ya-sha!" Kagome said sweetly.

"Uh...yes?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"SIT BOY! (bam!) How dare you hurt Shippo!!"

"HE WAS GETTING ON MY NERVES! WHINING ABOUT YOU AND ALL!"

"SIT BOY!" (bam!)

This Time:

"You know better than to bully Shippo, he's only a little kid after all," Kagome said as she berated Inuyasha about how he was treating Shippo after she left.

"What was I supposed to do? He kept on whining about how he missed you when he wasn't the only one that missed you...we all missed you."

"It is true Lady Kagome, Inuyasha became more moody after you left," Miroku said as Inuyasha turned a bright shade of red.

"Shut it monk, at least I didn't get even more perverted when she left" Inuyasha said in response to Miroku's comment. Shippo shook his head. "There they go again," he said as Inuyasha and Miroku start fighting again.

Kagome just sweat dropped then turned to Sango. "Have they fought like this ever since I left?" Sango just nodded and said, "It is worse than when Kouga and Inuyasha would go at it I never thought it was possible at first then I just got use to it."

"Ne, Kagome-chan," Shippo said as he tugged on Kagome's sleeve. "What is it Shippo?" Kagome asked turning to Shippo. "What is this place?" Shippo asked looking around. "This is where I grew up," Kagome replied. "But, I thought you were from Tokyo?" Shippo asked looking confused. Kagome shook her head, "No this is where I was born and raised. You see Shippo, my parents were killed when I was eight years old..."

-Flash Back-

Kagome went to bed and tried to sleep. She tossed and turned for hours, but she could not get to sleep. So, she got up and went into the kitchen to get some thing to drink. On her way back to her room, she went into her parent's room. But then, she heard her mother yelling down stairs, she went to see what that noise was.

Just as she was about to come down the stairs she heard her mother yell, "NO! KAGOME RUN, HIDE!" Frightened by the fear in her mother's voice, Kagome quietly went down the remaining steps and hid in the closet at the bottom of the stairs.

She watched in horror as her father fell forward, covered in his own blood, dead. Her mother fought on trying to protect her family, until she too collapsed dead.

The men left knowing that their work was done. Once they where gone, Kagome came out of the closet she was hiding in and ran to her mother and father trying to get them up by saying, "Mommy, Daddy you can get up now! The bad people are gone."

-End Flash Back

"...after my parents died I went and lived with the Yondaime Hokage. Then one day Iruka and I were walking in the forest when I saw….

TCB

* * *

Sorry about the wait hope you enjoy the chapter remember read and review

Till next Bye-bye


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the late update here is chapter 11

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or Inuyasha

In answer to:

Why Naruto is with the sage? this story is AU…nothing is the same as the original series. That's also how the Naruto World knew about the "Legend of Inuyasha and his friends"

How old Kagome was when her parents were killed? Kagome was 8 when her parents were killed

Friends Reunited

Chapter 11

Last Time

"…after my parents died I went and lived with the Yondaime Hokage. Then one day Iruka and I were walking in the forest when I saw…."

This Time

"…I saw a bright light. Iruka tried to tell me to stay away from it but I didn't listen. When I touched it, the light transported me to Tokyo where I lived for ten years. I was shocked that after the battle with Naraku, the jewel brought me back here. " Kagome looked up at Iruka. "I thought I'd never see you again. I'm so happy to be back in the village."

"You do seem happier Kagome. I always had a feeling that you were not truly happy but you tried to be for our sake. Why didn't you tell us Kagome? I thought you trusted us but yet you keep some thing this important from us… why? I don't understand." Sango asked.

"I do trust all of you." Kagome quickly replied, "It's just it was always hard for me. I mean one minute I was playing with my best friend, and the next minute I'm in another part of Japan altogether: having no idea as to where I am and why and also trying to figure out a way to get home. So I didn't tell any of you."

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry I didn't look at it look it that way," Sango said sympathetically.

"Its ok Sango, I should have told all of you in the first place instead of keeping it a secret. So I don't blame you for doubting if I trust you or not."

"Kagome. That's not a problem. Some secrets are better left untold sometimes. I agree with Sango one hundred percent, don't the rest of you agree?" Miroku asked.

"I agree with Sango and Miroku. No one can be mad at Kagome for this secret."

"Awe thanks Shippo, you are so sweet. " Kagome cooed.

"Yeah, but you could have at least told me the truth about where you really came from. Keh dumb wench." Inuyasha said. Tears gathered up in Kagome's eyes.

"INUYASHA YOU JERK!!! SIT BOY!"

"OUCH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU DUMB WENCH!?"

"Because you are rude and inconsiderate of other peoples feeling you are still the same as when we traveled together and the bad thing is you will never change." Kagome stomped off.

"Inuyasha you should really be nicer to Kagome or else you will never be able to tell her how you really feel." Inuyasha blushed and yelled at Shippo, " Be quite Shippo, you need to stop meddling in stuff that you don't understand at all!"

"Ha you are just mad because Kagome sat you again," Shippo grinned. Inuyasha pulled Shippo's cheeks. "What was that you little brat?" "WAGHHHHH! Sango, Inuyasha is being mean to me!" "Inuyasha! Shippo is just a child!"

Miroku sighed, "They're at it again. When will Inuyasha grow up?"

"Do they fight like this often Miroku-Sama? Oh yes, back when Lady Kagome traveled with us she would sit Inuyasha often for hurting Shippo."

"I see well I'm going to go check on Kagome, Miroku-Sama."

"Alright Iruka-San."

Meanwhile, with Kagome….she was fuming.

"Stupid Inuyasha I can't believe that I used to like him!"

"Hey Kagome are you alright?" A male voice asked.

"Oh Iruka! I didn't hear you walk up. Yeah I'm fine. So what brings you here Iruka?"

"Um," Iruka blushed, "I was wandering, that is if you have nothing else to do tonight that is, would you go to dinner with me?"

"I," Kagome blushed too, "I'd love to go with you Iruka."

"Great," Iruka smiled relieved, "We'll go to my home and get you settled in. Then we'll go to this new sushi shop I know of."

"Great!"

Kagome and Iruka left to his house. Kagome got settled in to her own room down the hall from Iruka's and looked in her bag for something to wear. She found nothing suitable for a date.

Kagome panicked. Then she remembered Sango could help her!

"Iruka I'm going out for a bit!"

"Okay!"

Kagome ran outside and found Sango and Training Ground 10 practicing Hiraikotsu.

"SANGO!!" she yelled.

"Kagome what is it? Is that snake guy after you again?" Sango asked worried. "Huff…No…Huff…Iruka…Huff…just…Huff…asked me out to dinner, and I have nothing to wear."

TBC

Again sorry to keep you waiting readers with school starting things have been crazy anyway please R&R any flames will be used to fuel Sasuke's fire ball jusu

Ja-Ne

Sorry updates are slow….Kara's been really really really stressed lately and not able to post as often as she'd like. On top of a job and everyday stuff, she hurt her wrist (Klutzy Kara for ya) so she's been trying to take it easy with that too.


End file.
